


Dangerous is ways not known

by YonagaChan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YonagaChan/pseuds/YonagaChan
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Kazuichi and Korekiyo glared at eachother. If their tails had been out they'd be swaying dangerously. 

Though they'd agreed not to be so obvious, they looked like rivals from everyone else's perspective. 

No one knew of what they were at all. 

Korekiyo was a Kitsune, Kazuichi was a panther. 

Some would just pass it as the two just being weird. 

Gundam and Rantaro though... They caught on rather quickly. 

The glaring was over a can of tuna, Korekiyo and Kazuichi nearly hissed at eachother until Saihara and Kaito walked by with Maki,Iruma,Kiibo and Kokichi with them. 

"Put the can down, Souda." Korekiyo hissed, Kazuichi scowled. 

"Its mine. I grabbed it fair and square dammit." Kazuichi argued. 

Gundam reached between them and took the can, Rantaro just stared in surprise. 

"No one gets the food, my animals do." Gundam said, rolling his eyes and walking away, "Rantaro please grab the water bowls and bring them to the place I instructed you to." 

Korekiyo and Kazuichi shared a look. "Fifth time I've seen yall act so animal-like in a week." Rantaro said, Kazuichi scoffed. 

"It's just your eyes man." He said, waving his hand. 

Rantaro shrugged and walked after Gundam, balancing a few water bowls in his hands. 

Korekiyo let out a breath, "That was close."   
Kazuichi plopped right onto the floor, letting out a meow in agreement. 

Korekiyo swatted him. "Don't do that." He warned. 

Kazuichi pouted. "Ow!" He rubbed his head and sat up, "Didn' have to hit so hard Kiyo." 

Korekiyo rolled his eyes and threw a can of tuna to him. Kazuichi caught it, letting out a happy mewl. 

"What did I just say to you, Souda." 

Kazuichi poked his bottom lip, "Sorry!" He said biting on the can in his hands. 

"Open the can first." Korekiyo said, opening his own can. 

Kazuichi poked his tongue childishly. "I know that."  
"Quit using your canines then, someone will notice." 

Kazuichi nodded, "Ya say that all the time, " He whined, "all of my teeth are sharp, someone has to look super close to notice." 

Korekiyo swatted him again, "I can clearly see them." 

Kazuichi ducked his head, "You always have a mask on so quit hasslin' me!" He pouted. 

Korekiyo shook his head and sighed, "You are so difficult as opposed to small pups." 

Kazuichi poked his bottom lip in a pout, "Not a pup thats why." He said finishing off the can of tuna and tossing it out. 

Korekiyo grabbed him by the ear and dragged him to their room. 

"Ow ow ow! Kiyo let go!" He yelled in protest, Kazuichi hated when the taller boy pulled on his ear. 

Korekiyo closed the door, "Do you realize how many students here have asked if were are actually part animal?" He hissed, Kazuichi sighed. 

"Well no-" 

"Cut it out then." 

Kazuichi's ears and tail popped out, his tail swaying shamefully. 

"I know, I'm sorry." Kazuichi said, his ears lowering slightly. 

Korekiyo sighed, "Don't do the ear thing-"  
Kazuichi's ears perked up again and twitched,  
"Pets?" He said with a hopeful face. 

Korekiyo sighed and began to pet Kazuichi's head, making the latter purr. 

Korekiyo's own ears twitched, "Someones coming." He announed, hidding his ears and tails. 

Kazuichi pouted, " I don' like doin' this, my tails stiff." He whined, moving his tail. 

Korekiyo sighed, "Mother of all nature, Kazuichi please hide your tail before someone sees you." 

Kazuichi frowned but did it anyway, pink smoke masking the fact that anything had been there. 

Korekiyo opened the door, Kazuichi peered over his shoulder, "Oh hey Gundam!" The pinkette greeted, smiling his normal smile. 

Gundam nodded, "I was going to ask why there was a strange smell coming from your room?" He said in his monotone voice. 

Kazuichi and Korekiyo shared a look, "It probably came from the kitchen!" Kazuichi said quickly. 

Gundam nodded, "I shall take my leave then." He said turning and walking away. 

Korekiyo turned away from the door, "What did you do?" He said in a hushed whisper. 

Kazuichi shrugged, "Nothin'! I swear!" He poked his scent guard," See?" 

Korekiyo frowned, "Then how did he- Unless...." 

He gave Kazuichi a look. "Thats not possible!  
Wouldn't Elle have warned us if there was?!" Kazuichi asked. 

Korekiyo frowned, "Elle said there would be dangers, do you think Gundam is one-" 

Kazuichi shook his head quickly, "No way, he takes care of animals, there's no way." 

Korekiyo nodded, "Its logical but it doesn't add up. How could he smell that?" 

Kazuichi shrugged, he knew his and Korekiyo's scents by heart, they both smelled earthly, it was natural. 

The two shared a look, "Then just what is he?" 


	2. Trap set, Your turn

Gundam had hurried back to his room, slamming the door shut. 

Rantaro gave him a look. "Dude?" 

Gundam let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. 

"I think I know why Kazuichi and Korekiyo smelled the way the did." He said, Rantaro jumped off of his perch on the window sill. 

"Wait really?" 

"I could smell it, just as we were told, its earthly." 

Rantaro blinked, "Wait... You mean-" 

Gundam nodded, "They arent human either." 

Rantaro locked the door, "Why the hell?! How did no one notice but us?!" He asked, his eyes flickering to an amberish red colour. 

Gundam frowned, "Control your demonic side." 

Rantaro pouted slightly, "Hey! You're one too! How are you so calm?" He crossed his arms. 

Gundam rolled his eyes, "I can control myself." 

Rantaro poked his tongue, "What ever Tanaka, lets just kidnap 'em and get out of this hellhole finally." 

Gundam was mumbling something and ignored his roommate. 

Rantaro snapped his fingers, "Hey!" 

Gundam looked up, "How did it take us this long to figure this out?" He asked, looking through his notes again. 

Rantaro shut the book and put it on the desk, "Well for one, no one noticed, they have a more prominent smell around food and other animals." He pointed out, "If we can lure them out, we can figure out for sure and then bring 'em in!" 

Gundam shook his head, "Angels only, not animals, for all we know they could be elves or pixies." One of his devas poked their head out. 

Gundam smiled slightly, "I have an idea, this is childish but some of my animals are scared of certain objects and foods," He said, "Lets try them on Korekiyo and Kazuichi." 

Rantaro nodded. 

"What's first?"


	3. Distration and tricks played

Kazuichi was walking with Korekiyo went he opened the door, they were always there early. 

Korekiyos nose twitched, he pulled Kazuichi away from the door as a bucket of water crashed down, Kazuichi yelped and jumped back quickly. 

"What the fuck?!" He cried out in surprise. Korekiyo frowned, "Is this some kind of prank?" 

Kazuichi looked irritated, "Stupid water," He muttered, walking to his seat behind Gundam and next to Fuyuhiko. 

"Ya've gotta be kitten me." He pouted, laughing at his own joke.  
~•~  
Class went by rather quickly, Korekiyo and Kazuichi were walking to their room when a loud noise sounded. 

Kazuichi could smell Korekiyo's transformation, he swatted his friend, grabbing him by the arm and running. 

No where in particular. 

Somehow they'd ran to Gundams weird animal zoo, Korekiyo's form flickered. 

Kazuichi swatted him again, "Kiyo! Your goin' fight or flight again!" He pointed out, his brow furrowing. 

Korekiyo calmed down, "What was that?" He asked after catching his breath, not having near the amout of stamina as Kazuichi. 

Kazuichi frowned, "I smell a demon," He muttered, Korekiyo frowned and smelled the air again, his eyes blowing wide, "Two of 'em." 

Korekiyo looked at Kazuichi, "The fight or flights kicking in again." His eye twitched as his form flickered. 

Kazuichi shook himself out of it and swatted Korekiyo. 

"Kiyo no!" He yelled in a hushed whisper, Kazuichi saw a small hamster peering at them. 

Gundam. 

His nose twitched, "Its Gundam and Rantaro...." He and Korekiyo shared a look. 

"That means..." Ohhh the fight or flight was definitly kicking in now, stronger than ever. 

There was a laugh, "Ah yes! Took you both long enough." 

Kazuichi and Korekiyo gave eachother a look, 'Shift and Go' Kazuichi mouthed, he shifted into a panther and took off running. 

He could hear Korekiyos smaller paws trailing behind him. 

Kazuichi crashed into a few things and just kept running, hearing shouts behind him. 

Kazuichi slowed grabbing Korekiyo by the scruff and throwing the kitsune onto his back. 

He growled lowly, 'Kiyo do you see a door anywhere?' 

Korekiyo let put a trilling noise, 'No and they're catching up!' 

Kazuichi turned his head, 'Shit.' 

Korekiyo thumped one of his tails, 'Souda crash into something, I have an idea.' 

Kazuichi used his shoulder and crashed into a bulletin board. 

'Go right.' 

Kazuichi turned right, ' Thats our room up there!' 

Korekiyo nodded, 'Just go in.' 

Kazuichi ran into the room and shut the door with his tail. 

He crouched and allowed his friend to slide off of his back. 

Korekiyo grunted, 'I don't think they meant to attack us.' 

Kazuichi frowned with a growl, 'Whaddya mean? They clearly just chased us around.' 

Korekiyos tails swayed, 'Think about it, Gundam and Rantaro are usually calm around us.' He explained, ' Out of no where they pop out and attack, but only for a second, notice how they didn't break down the door and grab us?' 

Kazuichi nodded, 'Well yeah-' 

Korekiyo curled up, ' Meaning they could have been out of control or just trying to handle themselves.' 

Kazuichi yawned, laying his head on his front paws. 

Korekiyo thumped his tails, 'Don't sleep yet, We need to be sure they're gone first.' 

Kazuichi seemed to frowned but watched the door.   
Of course it opened.... 

Wait. 

It opened?! 

Kazuichi jumped onto his feet, snarling in warning. 

'Leave now!' He hissed, Gundam and Rantaro slipped into the room and closed the door. 

Korekiyo started to hiss, his tails still as he crouched. 

Kazuichi snarled again. 

'I swear to all nature if you don't fucking leave.'


	4. A good turn(Finally)

Kazuichi and Korekiyo kept snarling. 

Gundam sighed, "Calm yourselves." He said, "what happened before was an accident on our part." 

Kazuichi stood next to Korekiyo, a small scowl taking over his features, his golden eyes narrowing. 

"We promise we didn' mean it!" Rantaro cut in, waving his hands. 

Kazuichi layed back down. Korekiyo looked skeptical but followed the motion. 

Gundam slowly lowered his hands, Kazuichi bared his teeth. 

Gundam tensed, "We do not wish to harm you." He offered, Kazuichi looked him up at down. 

Giving Gundam a 'prove-it' face as he padded toward the breeder. 

Gundam carefully reached forward and began to pet the large black panther. 

Kazuichi purred. 

He layed down and purring happily. 

Korekiyo jumped onto Rantaros back, knocking him over. 

Making him laugh. 

Gundam just continued petting Kazuichi, there was a few soft snapping sounds and there he was, human, well ears and tail still out but nontheless human. 

Kazuichi's tail wagged as if he were a puppy, it moved said to side, and curled and uncurled. 

Gundam could hardly surpress his smile. 

Kazuichi's purring ceased, his ears flicked for a moment. 

Gods that was adorable. 

Kazuichi and Korekiyo looked at eachother, their ears and tails enveloped in smoke and disappeared. 

Rantaro and Gundam tilted their heads. 

Kazuichi frowned, "I think Kiyo smelt it too but somethings wrong, its nature itself." Kazuichi opened the window. 

Korekiyo was most likely frowning, "I do not want to jump from the window, you run up the walls like its normal and all but-" 

Kazuichi had shifted and put Korekiyo on his back. 

Korekiyo shifted and grunted in protest. 

Kazuichi jumped right through the window and ran off into the forest. 

"Should we go after them?" Rantaro asked, sitting up. 

Gundam nodded, jumping from the window after the others.


	5. Friends not enemies...right?

Kazuichi crouched,panting. 

Elle flicked him and Korekiyo. 

Kazuichi swatted at her. Korekiyo frowned and looked away. 

"Do not be so careless, you two." She warned, Kazuichi looked at his paws. 

"That is not the reason you both were summoned," Elle continued, "Mother Nature is sick." 

Korekiyo and Kazuichi's heads shot up, they both shifted back. 

Kazuichi looked frantic, "When?!" 

Elle sighed, "As of yesterday, we believe the forest is dying, we may have to leave it." 

Korekiyo's eyes widened, "But you said-" 

"I know." Elle said. 

"Elle we've lived here our whole lives, where would we go?" Kazuichi asked, his tail swayed. 

Korekiyo shook his head, " There isn't a forest big enough for all of us." 

"We have found a younger forest, we could move there but the amount of magic we'd have to use to grow it..." Elle looked down, " We'd need a lot of magic, magic we don't have." 

Korekiyo frowned, "But you have me and Souda?" 

Kazuichi shook his head, "I don' use my magic and you both know why." 

"Kazuichi, you've grown past that and you know it as well as I." Elle replied, Kazuichi looked at his hands. 

Korekiyo placed his hand on Kazuichi's shoulder, "You've trained not to let it happen again." 

Kazuichi sighed, "Okay," He muttered, "I'll help." 

Elle smiled, "May our forest give you strength." She gave a small nod and disappeared. 

"Souda, we all have our regrets, what happened wasn't your fault." 

Kazuichi's ears lowered completly, which hadn't happened for as long as Korekiyo had remembered. 

"How wasn't it my fault if I nearly set the whole forest on fire?" He mumbled. 

"Well for one, you were only four and two you didn't know." Korekiyo said matter-of-factly. 

Kazuichi laughed softly, "Lets jus' get back and pack up before anyone notices." He said, smiling. 

"If you were leaving you should have told us." Said a voice from the trees. 

Kazuichi and Korekiyo looked up. 

Kazuichi glared, "Gundam." 

Gundam jumped down, "Yes its me." The breeder said. 

Korekiyo climbed up and grabbed Rantaro, jumping down. 

"What are you two doing here?" Kazuichi asked, balling his fists. 

Gundam put his hands up in surrender, "We followed you-" 

Kazuichi growled. 

"We followed you to make sure you were alright" Gundam started over, "but then we over heard your talk." 

Rantaro looked down, Korekiyo flared his tails. 

"Give us one reason not to call Elle back." Kazuichi threatened. 

"Well for one we didn' kill ya, and two we followed ya to make sure you weren't gonna get hurt or taken." Rantaro spoke up. 

Kazuichi and Korekiyo both gave an 'are-you-kidding-me' face. 

Gundam began to pet Kazuichi's head, "Kazuichi?" 

Kazuichi was too busy trying not to purr to answer. " Huh?" 

"How soft are your ears?" Gundam asked bluntly. 

Korekiyo could barely contain his laugh when Kazuichi flushed beet red. 

"E-eh? Well-" 

"Can I touch them?" 

Gundam reached for one of the black ears on Kazuichi's head. 

"N-no!" Kazuichi cried, "No one touches my ears." 

Korekiyo snickered, "Souda has a bad habit of moaning when that happens." 

Kazuichi flushed again, "One time Kiyo! One time!" He argued. 

"So how come Gundam can't touch your ears then?" Korekiyo teased. 

Kazuichi whined. 

"F-fine," He mumbled, "One touch! No rubs!" 

Rantaro was too busy scratching behind Korekiyos ear to be focusing on the conversation. 

Gundam gently poked Kazuichi's ear. Kazuichi went still. 

"Its rather soft for a panther's ear." Gundam pointed out. The breeder slowly rubbed behind it. 

Kazuichi let out a mewl, covering his mouth. "D-did you just...mewl?" Gundam asked, blinking. 

Kazuichi looked away, "It happens." 

Korekiyo fell asleep against Rantaro's shoulder. 

Gundam seemed to think for a moment, "Forgive me for being curious." He said. 

Kazuichi didn't have time to respond, Gundam had started rubbing his ear. 

Kazuichi instinct kicked in, going submissive, he began to purr, mewl and meow for more. 

Gundam looked shocked and confused. 

"Well that is new." Said a voice behind them. 

Kazuichi pushed Gundam away and woke Korekiyo. 

Both of them standing and lowering their heads, "I never believed our forests best could be so submissive to a pair of humans, no demons." Elle said, disappointment clear on her face. 

Kazuichi opened his mouth to explain before Elle raised her hand and silenced anything he was about to say. 

"I'm genuinly disappointed, Korekiyo, you being the older one, you swore an oath to keep Kazuichi from danger." 

Korekiyo looked away. 

"He nearly submitted whilst you slept." Elle frowned, "You both know what is going to be said." 

Kazuichi spoke up first, "Before you do anything rash!" He cut in, " Gundam and Rantaro would never hurt us on purpose!" He waved his hands. 

Korekiyo nodded. 

"I do not say this out if defiance or anything, but didn't you teach us to 'read the book before judging its cover'?" Korekiyo said. 

Elle sighed, "You both have grown to be so smart."  
LShe looked proud for a moment before glaring at Gundam and Rantaro, "If either of my brethren are harmed-" 

Kazuichi squealed and took one of Gundams hamsters, "Aww!!!" 

Gundam shook his head, "We would not harm either one of them, animals are free creatures as are they." He said. 

Elle nodded, "And shall they stay that way." 

Korekiyo and Kazuichi's tails wagged with wonder as the small animal moved around and made small noises. 

Elle tilted her head, "Why do you keep such creatures in your garments?" 

Gundam let out a breathy laugh, "I am an Animal breeder, I take care of them." He explained, "These four," He gestured to his devas, "stay with me." 

Elle nodded with fasination, "Very well then." She turned to Kazuichi and Korekiyo, " Return as soon as you can." 

With that Elle left again. 

Rantaro sighed and fell over, "She's terrifiying!!!" He whined. 

Gundam laughed, "Indeed." 

Kazuichi laughed, "Not all the time, she's just protective of the forest and all." 

Korekiyo nodded, "The over-protective mother no one wanted but still recieved." 

Kazuichi laughed and fell over, Gundam catching him. 

Kazuichi laughed nervously and flicked his tail. 

Korekiyo snorted, "I saw that!" He teased, "Souda just did part of a submission ritual!" 

Gundam looked confused, " What are you getting at?" 

Korekiyo was probably grinning, "Kazuichi seems to have developed feelings for you."  
  
  



	6. Finally some peace

Gundam blinked. 

"I'm sorry what?" 

"You heard me." 

Korekiyo flicked one of his tails. Kazuichi looked away, "Shuddup." 

Rantaro laughed, "C'mon yall have to get back." He said, "Ya can tease Souda later." 

Kazuichi rolled his eyes, "Or not tease at all." He mumbled, shifting into a panther. 

Korekiyo flopped over, "Souda carry me, I don't have the energy to shift." He said, his tails swaying. 

Kazuichi growled, Korekiyo looked offended, "Excuse me?" He glared, Kazuichi put his chin out and growled again. 

"I have stamina!" Korekiyo argued, were they arguing? "I just don't have enough to shift again." Korekiyo sat up crossing his arms. 

Gundam and Rantaro looked at each other, Kazuichi made a cooing noise. "I hope you fall off the wall." Korekiyo mumbled. 

Kazuichi made a laugh-like sound and poked Korekiyo with his paw. "No I don't want to get on your back now." Korekiyo turned his head. 

Kazuichi poked him again, "Fine." Korekiyo climbed onto Kazuichi's back. 

Korekiyo gripped onto his fur and seemed to frown, "They can't understand you at the moment." 

Kazuichi made a noise, "What'd he say?" Rantaro asked. 

"He asked if you'd be okay following behind us." Korekiyo translated. 

Gundam nodded, "We can just fly." He said, petting Kazuichi's head and rolling his shoulders. 

"Oh no no no. I'm not doin' that." Rantaro shook his head. 

"Well then you can run on branches." Gundam said simply, his horns flickered, "You have fun." 

The breeder disappeared, Rantaro frowned, "Fuckin' showoff." He grumbled and jumped into a tree. 

Kazuichi took off towards the edge of the forest.  
~•~  
Gundam landed on the window sill and held his hand up, then he looked into the room and nodded. 

Rantaro fell through with a thud, "Ow!" He yelped, holding his head. Kazuichi jumped through next landing gracefully on the floor. 

Rantaro frowned, "How the hell is that giant fucking panther quieter than me?!" He pouted. 

Kazuichi seemed to grin and made a noise, "I dunno what that was but I think it was an insult and I'm offended." 

Korekiyo only laughed, "He said its beacause he's just naturally graceful, which by the way is a lie because he's clumsy." 

Gundam and Rantaro laughed,Kazuichi layed on his paws snd seemed to be pouting. 

Gundam began to pet him. 

Kazuichi purred, Korekiyo slid off of his back, "I'm tired." He yawned. 

Kazuichi laid his head on his front paws, basically trapping Gundam under him. 

Korekiyo sighed, "Souda shift back-" 

Soft snore came from the panther, Gundam laughed a bit. "It is fine, I'm used to this." 

Korekiyo tapped Kazuichi and made him shift back, his ears and tail twitching periodically. 

Gundam hesitated a little and gently wrapped his arms around the pinkette. 

Korekiyo put a blanket over them. 

"Just don't wake him up before 7." He joked. 

The room was filled with soft snores.  



	7. Catnapped- Whoops! I meant kidnapped

Gundam looked at Rantaro. 

"Kazuichi..." Gundam whispered, "Leave the room..." 

Kazuichi blinked at him, "But-" 

"Please..." 

Kazuichi looked at Korekiyo and hid his ears and tail, "You better be ok-" 

"Hiyoooo!" Sang a small voice from the window, Gundam glared at the little red eyed blond. 

"Lena...." He held Kazuichi protectively, seeming as leaving the room wasn't an option. Lena giggled. 

"I just came to see how you were doing Taro and Gundy!" The girl smiled her usual twisted smile. 

Rantaro hissed at her. 

"Thats no way to greet your fiance!" Lena pouted, Gundam froze, holding Kazuichi tigher. 

Kazuichi tensed, "Your what?" He asked softly, Rantaro shook his head and glared even more. 

"Gundam broke it off, let it go Lena, its not happening." He seethed. 

Lena frowned, "Doesn't mean I can't say that to make little pinky over there jealous." She teased. 

Kazuichi was growling softly, Gundam loosened his grip, "Why are you here?" Gundam sighed. 

"Mommy and Daddy sent me to check on your progress!" She clasped her hands together, "And by the looks of it, you can kiss your throne goodbye." She smiled. 

Gundams eyes flickered, a thing Rantaro himself hadn't seen in forever, Gundam was always cool and levelheaded. 

Kazuichi's pointed elf like ears twitched, looking from Lena to Gundam to Rantaro and finally at Korekiyo. 

Lena climbed through the window, her eyes glittering mischeviously. 

"Oooh! This one's an elf and a kitty!" She cried with twisted delight. 

Kazuichi gripped onto Gundam, his nails digging in painfully, Gundam didn't care, Lena was up to something and it wasn't good.  
  
  
Lena smiled and flicked Kazuichi and Korekiyo in their foreheads. 

"Ow!" 

"Hey!" 

Their ears and tails flickered into veiw. 

Lenas eyes glittered, seemingly in wonder, Gundam knew that wasn't the case. 

The blond smiled deviously, "Wow!" She giggled, "Didn't your parents say to bring them in?" 

Rantaro and Gundam both glared, "They said angels not animals you brat." Rantaro said, anger unlining in his tone. 

" Kazuichi...Korekiyo," Rantaro said softly, "when I say go, run out of the room and hide in Gundam's...." 

Lena tilted her head, "Why are you whispering? Are we playing a game? I wanna play!" She whined. 

"Go..." 

Gundam isn't sure how or when but Lena snapped her fingers and froze the two in place, trapping them is red energy bubbles.  
  
"Oh by the way! I was told to take these two!" Lena admitted with a twisted smile, " Bye now have fun Taro and Gundy!" 

Lena disappeared.  
  
"Lena no!" 

"Bring them back!"  
  
Tear pricked in Gundams eyes, he puched the wall, leaving a large hole. "No...."   
Rantaro looked worried, "What are they planning....."  
Gundam glared at his hands.  
  
Why didn't I do something.... 

He could barely hear Rantaro, to busy being bomdarded with negative thoughts. 

Gundam hadn't realized tears were falling until Rantaro came over. 

"We'll get them back," He held out his hand, "even if we have to get the queen involved." 

Gundam nodded, "So we're going home then...." He muttered. 

"Seems so." Rantaro agreed.

  
The woman glared at her crystal ball and back at the blond girl before her. 

"I told you to keep the prince away." She hissed. 

The girl smiled, "If we get him here, we can accuse him of kidnapping the creatures right after we kill them." She proposed. 

The woman took that into consideration, "That would be smart," She grinned deviously,

" Get your torture tools, I want them dead by the next red moon."


	8. Imprisoned prt 1.

Kazuichi groaned and sat up, hitting his head on some weird metal thing. 

He winced, his head hurt, "Ow!" He cried. 

Korekiyo jolted beside him, "Souda?"

"Kiyo! You're okay!"

Korekiyo nodded, "You've been out for a while," He said quietly, "I thought you died...." 

"Not dying yet." Kazuichi tried for a reasurring grin.  
  
Lena skipped in with a weird leash collar like object.  
  
"Ah! You're awake now! I was getting bored, " She smiled as she walked up to Kazuichi, "Now be good! You'll be getting a few visitors today." 

Kazuichi and Korekiyo glared at her, "We aren't pets you twisted creep. " Kazuichi moved to the corner of his cage. 

"Don't lay a finger on him!" Korekiyo warned. 

Lena only stuck her hands through the bars and reached for Kazuichi's neck.  
  
He bit her. 

He bit hard, Lena screamed.  
  
"Let go!" She yelled, yanking her hand back, causing Kazuichi's teeth to sink in further. 

A woman with blond hair and golden eyes ran in, "Lena-" Her golden eyes widened. 

"Let go of her you wild cretin!" Her eyes glowed, a sharp pain shot through Kazuichi's tail. 

He yelped in pain and released Lena's hand. 

"Okay okay okay! Stop!" He yelled, curling in on himself. 

The womans eyes stopped glowing, "Put the collar on it and lets go." She said to Lena.

The smaller one nodded and made quick work of securing the collar on Kazuichi's neck, tying the leash like end to the bars of Kazuichi's cage. 

Kazuichi growled angrily, Lena glared and tugged on the leash, essentially choking the pinkette. 

"Watch your actions, when I'm queen, I'm going to make sure your whole kind dies brutally." She threatened, releasing her hold. 

Lena glared one last time and walked out, shutting the door. 

Kazuichi looked worried, looking down at his hands as his ears lowered completly. 

His tail curled around his legs, something Korekiyo hadn't seen since he'd accidentally nearly burned their forest down.  
  
Korekiyo looked at his hands, "I really did fail..." He mumbled.  
  
"No you didn't..." Kazuichi said, looking up, "How many times has this happened to us?" 

"N-none?" 

"What did you do if I ever got caught in a vine?" 

"I told you to remain calm while I went for help?" 

"And what do we do if we get into a bad situation?" 

"Remain calm and look for loopholes." 

"So we should-" 

"-Remain calm and look for a way out!" 

Kazuichi smiled as he saw Korekiyo's ears perk up, "She hasn't brought a leash thing for you so I'm guessing you can move around freely right?"


	9. Imprisoned prt 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you cannot handle the part where the torture starts look for "~•~" And skip to the next part, Happy reading!

Kazuichi sat up, looking at Korekiyo, speaking of where was he? 

Kazuichi panicked, "Kiyo?!" 

Lena dragged the battered kitsune back to his cage and threw him in, closing the cage and locking it. 

Leaving the room and closing the door. 

"Korekiyo!" Kazuichi hoped he would answer. 

Korekiyo didn't move, he was covered in bruises and dry blood, he looked pretty bad to say the least. 

Which made Kazuichi worried, he reached toward his friends cage and tried to use a simple healing charm. 

Something made a buzzing noise and shocked him, making him fall back and land on his tail rather painfully. 

He frowned and tried again, keeping his hand away from the bars of the cage, glad that his fingers were so thin. 

He managed to use a healing charm on Korekiyo's limp body. 

Korekiyo stirred, "K-Kiyo? Can ya hear me?" Kazuichi crossed his fingers. 

"N-nh, Souda?" He rasped out, he immidiatly sat up, "Are you" Wince." Okay?!" 

Kazuichi let out a sigh of relief, "I'm fine, I saw Lena drag ya in here, you were out cold." He explained. 

Korekiyo hunched his shoulders, "Why are we even here?" He asked, thumping one of his tails. 

Kazuichi shrugged, "Lena clearly just wants to lure Gundam and Rantaro-" 

Lena entered the room and walked to Kazuichi, "Lucky day, Kitty! You get to come out and play for a while!" She giggled maniacally. 

"Get away from him!" Korekiyo gripped onto the bars of his cage tightly. 

Lena looked at him innocently, "I only want to play! He'll be fine! Cool your whiskers." 

Kazuichi didn't move, even when she opened the cage, "Come out before I drag you." Lena warned. 

Kazuichi twitched forward, then stopped, looking at Korekiyo who shook his head. 

Lena glared, "Last chance." 

Kazuichi looked back at Korekiyo again and stepped out of the cage. 

~•~

Kazuichi's head lolled to the side. He'd lost all feeling in his arms a few deep cuts back, Lena was ruthless when it came to torture. 

His nose dripped, one of his eyes swollen shut, he shouldn't have fought back, Lena had a few bite marks on herself as well. 

She grabbed a weird knife and threw it, it landed beside Kazuichi's head, barely missing his ear. 

She grabbed another one, walking up to him and stabbing him through the hand, Kazuichi yelled out in pain, jerking instincivly. 

Lena stepped back, seemingly admiring her handiwork. 

She walked back to her table and grabbed the last remaining knife, aiming and throwing it at Kazuichi's other hand, causing him to let out another strangled scream of pain. 

Lena walked back over to him and crudely ripped the knife out of his left hand, Kazuichi cried out again. 

Lena then reached toward his right hand and yanked the knife out. 

Kazuichi screamed again, Lena giggled and watched as blood gushed from the poor boy. 

She grabbed a weird object from the table and hit him over the head with it. 

Effectivly and painfully knocking Kazuichi out.

~•~

  
Korekiyo stared in horror as Lena dragged Kazuichi back into his cage, he was clearly passed out. 

His energy wavered. 

Korekiyo didn't know when, but he started to cry, tear clouding his vision, Kazuichi's hands bled, multiple cuts littered his arms, the collar thing was gone. There were finger shaped bruises seemingly all the way around his neck, a large knot protruding from where Lena must have hit him over the head. 

Korekiyo knew he was way to weak to use any of his magic. 

He started to panic, Kazuichi wasn't going to make it if he didn't do something fast. 

Korekiyo knew he would regret his next action, he spoke a charm and used his remaining energy to heal a few of Kazuichi's wounds. He didn't know how well it worked, he collasped against the metal bars a moment later. 

Kazuichi sat up, his head pounded.  
  
Korekiyo sat a few feet away, wide awake, he looked worried, "Are you okay?" He asked, his voice low.  
Kazuichi looked at his hands his face falling. 

He saw were Lena's knives had been stabbed through and ripped out. 

He didn't answer. 

Tears welling in his eyes, Elle wouldn't be happy with either of them, Especially Korekiyo. 

And it'd be Kazuichi's fault.... 

He knew it, more tears welled up, Korekiyo was supposed to keep him out of trouble and all Kazuichi'd done was end up putting them both in danger. 

"I'm sorry Kiyo....." He said quietly. 

"For what Souda?" Korekiyo crossed his legs and wiggled his still healing ears. 

"Getting you into this mess, going to hopes peak for no reason, constantly getting us both into trouble....Its been my fault." The tears spilled over. 

Korekiyo sighed, "It's not your fault Souda." He said, "Sometimes things just happen, you cannot control them, like nature, its only as strong as you make it seem, remember?" Kazuichi nodded. Korekiyo flicked his ears a little, "Wipe your tears, we'll just jave to wait for Gundam and Rantaro to get here okay?" Kazuichi looked at his hands, "I hope it isnt much longer....."


	10. The actual chapter seven that I forgot to post somehow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what Chapter 7 was supposed to be but I somehow posted the wrong one and thus this is why, its sort of a filler chapter of sorts. Again my apologies for not posting this one (ू˃̣̣̣̣̣̣︿˂̣̣̣̣̣̣ ू)

Kazuichi sat up, Gundam was loosely hugging him. 

The pinkette flushed, his tail swished. 

He looks so calm. 

Gundam stirred for a moment. 

Kazuichi made a trilling noise, "Sh sh sh, Go back to sleep." He whispered. 

Gundam stopped moving and hugged the pinkette trapping him there. 

Kazuichi's ears twitched. 

"Mmmmgh." Gundam slurred, his eyes slowly opened, "Kazuichi?" 

Kazuichi sat up, flicking his tail, "Finally up huh?" 

Gundam was suddenly wide awake, realizing their closeness. 

Kazuichi laughed, Gundam flushed a little. 

"Hey you okay?" The pinkette asked, his pink eyes looked worried, "Your all red n' all." 

Gundam looked away, "You are just really close is all." 

Kazuichi laughed. 

"Not my fault, you didn' let go when I sat up." He said. 

Gundam flushed even more, "I was sleeping." 

Kazuichi held Gundams face in his hands, "Wow you're squishy." 

Gundam tilted his head, "Your face is like kinda squishy!" Kazuichi said, poking Gundam. 

The breeder laughed, "Shh Korekiyo and Rantaro are asleep still, " He whispered, "Lower your voice." 

Kazuichi looked at the clock and frowned, "4 in the morning." 

Gundam laughed softly, "Go back to sleep." 

Kazuichi puffed his cheeks out, "Can I try somethin' really quick?" He asked quietly. 

Gundam looked at him. "May I ask what-" 

Kazuichi surged forward and kissed the breeder. 

Gundams eyes blew wide in surprise. 

Kazuichi pulled away and turned bright red, "I uhm-well-I-" 

Gundam held his chin between his index finger and his thumb. "Do that again." He said softly. 

"Wh-what?" 

"Do that again." 

Kazuichi followed through and kissed him again, this time, Gundam kissed back. 

Kazuichi's tail swayed happily, Gundam rested his hands on the pinkette's waist, licking Kazuichi's bottom lip. 

The mechanic let out a gasp, Gundam took that moment to insert his tongue into the other boys mouth. 

Kazuichi retorted the action, their tongues dancing around eachother. 

Gundam flicked his tongue around, tasting around Kazuichi's mouth, he tasted like mint and a small hint of cocoa. 

Kazuichi's tail swayed faster and faster, Gundam reached out to grab it. 

Kazuichi let out a strange sound, a mewl and a whine of sorts. He broke the kiss and hid his face in Gundams chest. 

Gundam lifted his face, "That was cute." He said softly. 

Kazuichi blushed even more, "I-" 

Gundam kissed him again. "It was." 

Kazuichi smiled and kissed Gundam's nose with a smile and rubbed his wrist on the breeders arm. 

Gundam laughed at the strange action, "What does that mean?" He asked quietly. 

"Its jus' a sign of affection." Kazuichi giggled softly. 

Gundam hugged the mechanic and smiled, kissing the pinkette deeply. Kazuichi kissed back. 

Rantaro cleared his throat, "Stop trying to eat eachother." Korekiyo yawned, rubbing his eyes. 

"Geez." Rantaro looked bored, "Been working on eachother for at lease twenty minutes." He rubbed behind Korekiyo's ear. 

Kazuichi and Gundam flushed, Korekiyo flicked one of his tails, "I hear something, like wings?" 

Kazuichi's ears flicked around a little, "Definately wings." He mumbled. 

Gundam and Rantaro shared an understanding look.


End file.
